


Quirkless no more...

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Series: The Streak! [1]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, English is Izuku's second language, I'm too damn lazy to type anymore tags, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but he is very skilled at it., he's The Flash in this, not actually a quirk tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Izuku watches the stars every night wondering if his life would be better if he had a quirk. But one day his life takes a huge turn.You'll miss him if you blink.(Or: How Midoriya Izuku became the greatest hero in the world. a.k.a. The Flash!)I made Izuku The Flash, don't judge me, I had an idea.





	1. Lightning strikes!

The day was gloomy. It had started to rain and Izuku was on his way to school. Thunder threatened to show lightning. The bruises on his stomach and chest stung from the fists his mother punished him with last night. She didn't apologise, she never did. 

The school courtyard came into view. Kids quickly packing into the school so they wouldn't get even more rained on, even though they had umbrellas to keep them mostly dry. He shuffled in with them slowly so he wouldn't get trampled by the many quirk users. Once inside the hallways were filled with students as they made their ways to their classes. Despite the halls being jam packed with students they made a passage for him so they wouldn't be able to touch him. He was quirkless, they didn't want to 'catch his quirklessness'. People whisper about him every day nonstop, his childhood friend was now his bully, the teachers didn't do anything about the bullying, and to top it all off everyone turned a blind eye to his many bruises he shows up with he didn't have the day before and call him 'troubled' and 'bad influence'. Izuku got the top grades in the class, straight A's, never turned in an assignment late, and never hit anyone. He wanted to be a hero when he was little, but his dream abruptly ended the day his mother screamed at him to stop dreaming and to start thinking realistically and beat him until he couldn't move. But that didn't mean he didn't keep dreaming of dawning a costume and saving people at night while he slept. 

The classroom was bursting with excitement as the teacher started talking about them choosing their hero careers. Izuku sat next to the window. He wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, just staring at every bolt of lightning. They seemed to get closer each time. He didn't pay it any mind, until a bolt got so close it seemed to be only half a mile away. The thunder didn't seem to stop, the rain wasn't letting up, the strikes kept coming closer. The class seemed to pass by in a blur and soon it was time for lunch. Students were already jogging out the door to get to the cafeteria. Izuku didn't have any money to buy a lunch, he didn't even have a cold lunch in the student's fridge where they kept the cold lunches students brought in case if they didn't like the meals that were served. 

Suddenly there was a crash. He felt as if he was being shocked by millions of tasers at the same time. Heat coursed through his body. He looked over, he was on the floor. Glass was scattered everywhere. A red liquid seemed to drip down his face and parts of his body he couldn't see. His vision swam as he fought the sleep and exhaustion sweeping over him. He could see dark edges around his vision. He tilted his head towards the door. He saw a spiky blonde looking into the hallway with a scowl on his face. 

" _Kacchannn..."_ he said weakly and tried to reach out for his old childhood friend. Bakugou turned his head in a glare/sneer but it was quickly replaced by a horrified and pale look once he saw the state Izuku was in. 

"Fucking shit! Get the nurse! Now, you damn idiots!" Katsuki screeched and rushed to Izuku's side. 

Darkness started to overcome him and his eyes began to get heavier with all the blood loss. His ears started to ring and he couldn't hear Katsuki's voice correctly as it became static. 

 _"Ka-cchan... I... don't want- don't want to- to die..."_ the smaller boy declared softly. Something wet landed on his cheek and he saw something he thought he would never see. 

Katsuki was crying. 

* * *

Black.

All he could see was darkness surrounding him.

Then his vision blurred and he was in the hospital on a stretcher being rushed through the halls to the emergency room. He could make out a spiky platinum blonde boy running alongside the stretcher he was laying on. Something was holding his hand, but he couldn't look down to it to see what it was. He had a neck brace supporting him so he couldn't move his head in case there was an injury to his spinal cord. Someone was saying something to him and flashing a bright light in his eyes. He wanted to bat their hand away so he wouldn't have to look into the bright light. 

He got lost in darkness again. He felt like he couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. He couldn't hear... anything. 

* * *

**_Nine months later..._ **

 

Music. Talking. People. 

He could hear. 

He saw a bright light seeping through his eyelids as he opened them. Izuku brought up a hand and groaned at the brightness of it. He wanted to sit up but he knew it was best to lay there. He looked around. The room he was in was some kind of lab. There was a t-shirt draped over the back of a chair. He could read the words 'S.T.A.R. Labs'. It was in english. He knew of S.T.A.R. Labs. But it was supposed to be in America in Central City. 

One thought came to mind. He had been transferred to another hospital. 

A man walked into the room with a licorice string in his mouth. He was humming along to an american song. The man had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders and really tan skin. 

"Sir, could I have a glass of water please?" Izuku croaked out. The man whipped around with wide eyes. He rushed over to a computer. 

"Dr. Wells, you need to get to the cortex now! He's awake!" The man said into a microphone then proceeded to run into a room with glass windows. He quickly walked out a minute later with a cup of water and hurried to Izuku's side. Izuku sat up carefully just in case he was still hurt, he wasn't. He took the cup from the man gratefully and took small sips from it. Izuku knew how to behave in a hospital from all the times he had to go to the hospitals in Japan. 

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" the man asked with a friendly smile.  

"Sleepy, but also hungry. This is S.T.A.R. Labs, I'm in America." Izuku told him. 

The man smiled kindly. "Yup, My name is Cisco Ramon. I'll be taking care of you from now on. We found out what your mother did to you. So if it's okay, I decided to adopt you. Is that okay?" he asked curiously. 

Izuku thought it over. He wouldn't be hit dand beaten anymore. He could be happy. But he still had the entrance exam to take. 

"Yeah I'd like that. But how long have I been asleep?" Izuku wondered aloud. 

"Nine months Mr. Midoriya. We have a lot to discuss." A man in a wheel chair informed him from the door way with a woman with red hair rushing past to get to Izuku. 

"Dr. Wells! The first man to ever build the particle accelerator!" he squealed. 

The three people in the room noticed how his eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Well aren't you the smart one. Yes, I am Dr. Wells, this is Dr. Snow, and you've already met your new guardian Cisco. Welcome to America Izuku." Dr. Wells replied happily with a smile of his own. 

 


	2. New Powers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds out he has super speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I had for now, dudes (and gals) 
> 
> Until next chapter!!!😊

Dr. Snow was taking a blood test. Izuku already gave her a Urine sample. He had eaten some food from some place called Big Belly Burger after the tests they had to run him through after he woke up. 

Now Izuku was on a treadmill. They were testing out his ability to walk and run after nine months of being in a coma. He didn't really mind, he wasn't as sleepy and hungry as he was when he had just woken up. It was like something had jump started his adrenaline and he began to get hyper. He was running on the treadmill at his top speed.

Suddenly he felt as if there was a huge boost of adrenaline within his veins. He began to speed up. Sparks and green electricity flowed off of him while he sped up, faster and faster. He felt free and excited. The computer was tracking his speed so the numbers kept going up into the hundreds. He smelled smoke a minute later then flung off of the treadmill and into the wall right in front of it. 

"Oww, I'm okay! haha... oww..." he groaned from his spot on the floor. He heard people running in. 

"Dude! Do you know how fast you were running?!" Cisco asked. 

"no..." 

"You were running at seven-hundred and sixty-five miles an hour!" 

"What?! But I'm quirkless!" 

"I have a theory. I think that when you were struck by lightning, the lightning bolt that hit you jump started a quirk that was dormant within your body. Not all people who are quirkless have the extra toe-joint that determine them to  _be_ quirkless. You had a dormant quirk that just needed a jumpstart." Dr. Wells theorized. 

"So all this time I've had a quirk, but haven't been able to use it? That is seriously messed up." Izuku said with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, but thanks to that lightning bolt you got the jumpstart you needed." Cisco said with a smile and handed him a granola bar.


	3. Author's note

Heyo!

Waya here. 

I need to tell you all that I'm going to make a few changes to the story starting with chapter one. 

I've had some writer's block for a while but now I've gotten a new idea for the story! I'm getting rid of Dr. Wells (a.k.a. Eobard Thawne) and replacing him with Harry and HR as twins. And I'm making Mick Rory Izuku's uncle. Or Barry can be Izuku's uncle. Tell me who you guys and gals want to be Izuku's uncle or aunt. 

I look forward to reading your responses! 

Till next time beautiful people!


End file.
